1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool intended for fisherpersons to facilitate the removal and optionally application of slotted weights to a fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention addresses a common problem faced by fly fisherpersons. Slotted weights, such as split shot, are commonly used in fly-fishing to weight the leading end of a fishing line to which an artificial fly is attached so that the fly will sink to the desired depth. Split shot is also used in other forms of fishing such as bait or lure fishing. Split shot is applied by placing the fishing line into the slot and then crimping the slot closed with a tool such as a long nose pliers, forceps, or the like. Split shot is typically made of lead and has either a football like shape with a roughly elliptical cross section or a roughly spherical shape. Split shot is available in a number of popular sizes ranging from a minor axis in the range of about 3 mm to about 6 mm. The shot is removed by reopening the slot by prying it open.
Split shot is often added and removed from a fishing line many times during a fishing session to accommodate changing water conditions and depth at which fish are biting. Manipulating shot is often problematic because a fisherperson is hard pressed to access the proper tools even if tools are available. Removal of split shot from a line while in the act of fishing, such as while wading in a stream or river, is a problem regularly encountered by fly fisherpersons, and while simple in principle, is a challenge during a fishing session.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,803 to Casagram discloses a standalone split shot opener including a groove for holding a shot and two sharpened edges that are positioned on flexible arms, such that when the arms are manipulated the sharpened edges move apart. The sharpened edges are forced into the slot in a split shot positioned in the groove. The sharpened edges are pulled apart by manipulating the flexible arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,888 to Ball and Lyons discloses a device for the storage dispensing and installation of split shot on a fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,874 to Prietcandrea discloses a modified hemostat adapted to be used as a multi-purpose-fishing tool, wherein the handles are adapted to compress and open split shot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,548 to Dippold discloses a tool for attaching slotted weights to a fishing line. The tool has a base having a channel and an opening for insertion of the fishing line traversing the channel. An abutment across the channel is located adjacent to the opening. A transfer block is slidably mounted within the channel in the body. The transfer block urges a slotted weight against the abutment to close the slot and attach the weight to the line. The tool also includes a weight removal device attached so as to be moved with the transfer block, which device opens the slot in the weight and removes the weight from the line.
While these prior art tools are certainly useful implements, there is a need for a very simple tool, preferably without moving parts, that could be readily used to remove split shot from a fishing line in the midst of the fishing experience.
There is a need for a simple shot removal tool without moving parts which is readily usable during the fishing experience which also includes means for compressing a split shot onto a fishing line.
There is a need for a simple shot removal tool as described in any of the preceding two paragraphs that is suitable for and includes means for attaching the device to conventional fishing apparel.
There is a need for a tool as described in any combination of the preceding three paragraphs that is inexpensive to manufacture.